ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Knight: From the Desk of a Taru
Category:Guides Weapons *There are 2 main weapons dark knight is known for, Scythe, and Great Sword. While you will probably be using one or the other 99% of the time, it's not a bad idea to keep your other skills capped, or atleast high enough, that if you should need to, you can use another weapon. Scythe *Although you start out with a Great Sword class weapon, scythe will more than likely be your main weapon until 75. *There are two classes of Scythe, First, being Scythe weapons (Exm:Orichalcum Scythe) And Zaghnal (Exm:Suzuku's Scythe) *Scythe class stand worlds ahead of Zaghnal weapons, in damage, but tend to be slightly slower. *Pros **Their high damage stats mean you hit harder swing for swing. *Cons **Scythes are the second slowest class of Melee weapon(Second to Great Axe). Great Sword * *Pros *Cons Great Axe * *Pros **At Lower levels Great Axe tends to have better damage than Scythe. **Sturmwind Is an extremely powerful weaponskill at lower to mid levels. **Dark Knight can use Steel Cyclone *Cons **Slowest Melee weapon Class **Lower Great Axe skill means as you rise in level, the damage will quickly fall off. **No Access to the Raging Rush Weaponskill. Axe * *Pros *Cons **Low over all damage. **Lower Axe skill makes landing full Rampage hits troublesome. Other Job Traits Attack Bonus *"Improves the power of physical attacks" *Dark Knight gets 4 Attack Bonus traits over all, 1 every twenty levels, totally a +48 attack bonus at level 70. **Attack Bonus I - Level 10 **Attack Bonus II - Level 30 **Attack Bonus III - Level 50 **Attack Bonus IV - Level 70 *Having a Subjob such as Warrior That has attack Bonuses, will no further enhance your attack. Resist Paralyze *"Increases resistance against Paralyze" *Shortens the length of Paralysis. *Junk trait, barely noticeable. Arcana Killer *"Gives an edge again arcana enemies" *Increases the chance to intimidate Arcana enemies. *Arcana includes a wide variety of monsters, such as Bombs, Dolls, Magic Pots, Evil Weapons, and Golems. *Definitely a better job trait than most people give credit for, though the effect is weak, even 1 intimidation can save your life in the right circumstances. Muted Soul *Although I don't have this ability, it looks like a wonderful addition to have if you like Souleater *"Reduces Enmity white using souleater by 10 per merit" Desperate Blows *"Reduces delay for two-handed weapons when using Last Resort by 5% per merit." *This effect is applied as Haste, rather than shortened delay, meaning you don't sacrifice TP per hit. *This Haste bonus can break the 70% Haste Cap. *An Amazing ability when paired with the Group 1 merit "Reduced Last Resort Recast" Job Abilities Blood Weapon Arcane Circle Last Resort Weapon Bash Souleater Dark Seal Diabolic Eye Magic Dark Magic Elemental Magic Enfeebling Magic Sub-Job selection Warrior Samurai Thief Dragoon Ninja Dancer Scholar Races Tarutaru Galka Hume Elvaan Mithra Stats and what they do Strength Dexterity Vitality Agility Intelligence Mind Charisma Equipment Final Thoughts